Mitochondria Eve
Mitochondria Eve is the main villainess and antagonist in both the ''Parasite Eve'' novel/film and game. Her goal is to kill, eradicate and slaughter humanity - every human on the planet - in favor of producing "superior" organisms that have the ability to control and manipulate their own DNA. She considers humanity a useless and unnecessary parasite to the planet. As such, she has a cold, merciless and ruthless personality. All the Eve incarnations have many powers, but they all possess a single, common power: the ability to telepathically cause living organisms to combust, melt into slime, or transform into Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures (NMCs). All Eves are women who have been taken over by the consciousness of the mitochondria in their cells. In the novel, they are portrayed as connected organisms present in the cell, contrary to normal mitochondria, which are individuals. Eve takes her name from the theorized Mitochondrial Eve, a historic woman (or women) in Africa that modern humans derive their mitochondrial DNA (mtDNA) from. The first Eve In the novel, Eve is revealed to have developed over the years in a Japanese woman named Kiyomi Nagashima. On her birthdays, she has a recurring dream that is reminiscent of projected conditions on earth from millions of years ago, before the symbiosis between mitochondria and cells proposed by the endosymbiotic theory. On her final birthday, she suddenly finds herself asleep at the wheel, dreaming; she awakens just as she crashes into a telephone pole. This car crash was planned by Eve, who had previously influenced Kiyomi into getting an organ donor card. One of her kidneys was transplanted into a teenage girl by the name of Mariko Anzai. The Eve mitochondria in this kidney gradually alter Mariko's body, so that she will be capable of giving birth to a mitochondrial creature with a perfect form, as Eve's body is rapidly drained by the overflow of energy produced by her advanced mitochondria. Simultaneously, Kiyomi's distraught husband had managed to get a liver sample of his now-deceased wife, and had been keeping it alive in his lab. As it develops, it becomes distinctly humanoid, and at one point has grown enough to even simulate sex with Toshiaki Nagashima, though this proves to be a ruse, as Eve only did it to obtain a semen sample. This Eve, contrary to her later appearances, does not appear mutated. Besides the ability to cause humans to spontaneously combust, she is able to create illusions by tricking the optic nerves, her film version has the ability to levitate slightly. She is able to control the bodies, if not the minds, of people; those that come into contact with the cells present in Toshiaki's lab (one of his assistants has this fate), or those with enhanced mitochondria (such as Mariko, who becomes enhanced because of her new kidney). The cells in Toshiaki's lab are shown to have the ability to divide rapidly, almost to the rate of cancer cells yet surprisingly the liver cells can even specialize and differentiate into cells of different tissues despite being adult animal cells and grow an entire body. The cells choose a permanent human form, this being Kiyomi Nagashima, but now with the mind of Eve. The cells couldn't stay stable for long before they are destroyed by necrosis. The second Eve In Parasite Eve, which serves as a detached sequel to the novel, Eve is created in a similar fashion. Her mitochondria developed in the body of Maya Brea, sister of the protagonist, Aya Brea. Maya and her mother both died in a car accident; one of Maya's kidneys was donated to Melissa Pearce, and one of her corneas to her sister, Aya. The second Eve was, in essence, two humans: Maya Brea and Melissa Pearce. Maya's mitochondria spent eleven years in a dormant state within Melissa Pearce. During the time after Melissa's transplant, she fell constantly ill and was advised to take immunosuppressant drugs. This was done in order to prevent her immune system from rejecting the new organ. Melissa believed this was the reason behind her chronic illness. Unknown to Melissa, it was Maya's mitochondria that caused her illness and the immunosuppressant drugs Melissa took allowed Maya's mitochondria to gain a greater control over her. This condition persisted and worsened over time. Years later, Melissa is an opera singer living in New York City. Melissa gets the lead role for a production though after the lead died in an apartment fire; it is hinted that Eve was responsible for causing the fire. It is also learned that Melissa was seen going into the American Museum of Natural History at night, presumably to meet with Dr. Hans Klamp, and with Eve as the dominant persona. Eve and Klamp collaborated and planned to eradicate humanity in order to begin a new world with a higher species of ultimate beings. ''Parasite Eve'' :See also: Eve (boss) On December 24, 1997, in order to star in an opera performance, Melissa overdosed on immunosuppressants. This drug overdose collapsed Melissa's immune system, allowing Maya's mitochondria to finally take full control of Melissa. Eve "awakens" during Melissa's solo at Carnegie Hall, causing people on stage and in the audience to suddenly burst into flames. Melissa is unharmed, along with Aya Brea. Aya encounters Melissa again in one of the rooms downstairs. At this point, Melissa "dies" and Eve becomes the dominant persona permanently. Her legs are replaced with a black tail-like appendage, her fingers and nails lengthen to form claws, her hair reshapes and recolors itself, and Eve levitates again; she displays her new strength by smashing the piano she was playing. Declaring that today is the day for the mitochondria to be freed, Eve attacks Aya with green laser beams until she retreats. In the game, Eve seems to have the same abilities and goal as the previous one. She can cause people to spontaneously combust, grow appendages, as well as this it is hinted that she is able to influence others, which is shown by the eyes changing color to red. In addition to the previously mentioned powers, she is also capable of mutating less complicated organisms (non-humans) into vicious beasts and shooting lasers from her hands. She is also capable of causing an entire audience of people to not only be under her control, but to be transformed into a giant blob of orange slime which she does on the second day. Eve is able to use the audience to reanimate dinosaur skeletons in the museum, and in the final stages of the game, transform the audience into a giant humanoid. On the second day, after Eve transforms an audience into slime at Central Park, New York City officials deem Eve's presence too dangerous and evacuate the entire city. On the third day, Eve attacks N.Y.P.D.'s 17th precinct. On the fourth day, Eve visits St. Francis Hospital to obtain a semen sample. On the fifth day, Aya witnesses the orange mass of people from the park enter the city water supply. She visits Dr. Klamp again, and discovers that Dr. Klamp has engineered special sperm for Eve so that she can create the Ultimate Being. This special sperm had the father's mDNA removed, which is what caused the death of the Ultimate Being in Japan. Klamp then spontaneously combusts and dies. Aya finds Eve in another part of the museum, where the orange mass has surrounded her, forming an impermeable shield to protect her and the Ultimate Being while the Ultimate Being gestates in her. After several failed attempts to attack Eve, the military asks Aya to attack her from a chopper, as she is the only one who can get close without combusting. The plan works, but Aya has to personally finish the fight on Liberty Island beside a now-wrecked Statue of Liberty. Eve has dropped the maternal appearance in favor of a violent and organic one; she produces a dress of red flesh and she forms what looks like a giant gun or cannon to replace her previous black tail. This Eve eventually succumbs, however, she mutates further, now into a slick, nearly angelic creature with blue arms, wings, and a sort of frame around her legs. Aya defeats this Eve too. After this final form is defeated, she dies, and is reduced into the orange goop she is capable of controlling. Despite that Aya killed Eve, Eve still succeeds where her "sister" in Japan failed; she gives birth to the Ultimate Being. Unfortunately for Eve, Aya manages to kill the Ultimate Being by exploding a naval cruiser. EX-Game Chrysler Building On the 77th floor of the Chrysler Building, Truebred Eve explains to Aya that Klamp cultivated the cells of the original Eve to analyze. When Melissa was giving birth to the Ultimate Being, she created a nest there. In case Melissa and the Ultimate Being failed, the purebred would remain. Aya speaks with her sister, and they engage in battle against the purebred. After the purebred is defeated, the mitochondria inside Aya begin to rebel against her. The explanation is that Aya's mitochondria have now reached a higher evolutionary stage than Maya’s, but Maya's personality has suddenly become dominant and begun to fight off the Eve persona. Maya eventually wins, purging the Eve persona from herself. Somehow, Maya protects Aya by preventing the original Eve from taking her over. Aya leaves the building by herself, although she apparently has gained some sort of connection with her dead sister. ''Parasite Eve II'' Although there is an Eve Brea and a final boss called Eve, they are not related to Mitochondria Eve. Quotes * "Nucleic domination has finally come to an end once and for all. Once again... the day for the mitochondria to be free has finally arrived!!" * "Your genes are stronger than I thought. Come my dear, let's go for a ride. Hahaha!" * "Why? Why be on the human's side? Why are you going with them and not ME?!" * "Night, night... Don't let the bed bugs bite." * "You're a bright one! The first rebellion took place some years ago on a far off eastern island. There, my sister committed a fatal error... I'm higher in the evolution chain than my sister. I will never commit the same mistake..." * "It's a wonder you made it this far... Hmph... So are you going to congratulate me on this birth...?" * "Hmmm... Perhaps YOU can help me answer that, Aya. WHY DO humans give birth...? Hmmmm...?" * "Hahaha... LOVE that sense of humor of yours, girl... Why is it that humans kill? Humans kill other creatures and they even kill their own kind..." * "Hahaha... All organisms have something called a "territory". This territory is guarded from natural enemies. But until now, humans had no such "natural enemy". THAT is what has allowed them to prosper to this point. You beings must think of your prosperity as "history"... But you're WRONG! We mitochondria have lived within the human being... and have ALLOWED you to prosper..." * "Hahaha... WE mitochondria have MADE you create the perfect environment for us. Humans have come to rely on civilization and have lost touch with innate physical abilities. Can't you see that it's the perfect scenario? Hmph... you humans just served as transportation vehicles for us. Vehicles to transport us to the time the mitochondria would become free again... Hahaha... But you see, the "vehicle" is no longer needed anymore... From now on, the mitochondria will become human beings and will RULE this earth!" * "That's what evolution is all about. Survival of the fittest, eh...? Humans are the same. All knowledge and technology... You see, it's all about competition. In war, you use that knowledge and technology to determine who will survive. It's the same in the animal kingdom where they tear their prey apart..." * 'I... I don't understand. N, NO!! YOU can't be OUR... natural enemy?! NO!!!" (final words) Trivia * In Parasite Eve II, it is mentioned that Eve killed around 1287 people in New York, although an unknown percent of these 1287 may be missing and it's likely an amount of them were killed by the NMCs mutated by Eve, not Eve directly. This information can be found in a Scientific Journal in the Akropolis Tower cafe where the woman transforms into a monster, and if the player examines the journal in the key items menu. Gallery PE1.PNG|Aya and Eve. Eve_art.png|Art. pe-eve.jpg|Render. Pe-eve-1st-form.jpg|1st form. pe-eve3.jpg|2nd form. pe-eve4.jpg|3rd form. pe-eve5.jpg|4th form. MelFire.gif|Eve/Melissa telepathically burns hundreds of the audience to death. PianoBreak.gif|Eve breaks and smashes the piano keys. EveRise.gif|Melissa transforms into Eve. AyaAimUp.gif|Eve rising. pe49.jpg|Eve and Aya in Carnegie Hall. EveT.gif|Eve in Carnegie Hall. EveUnderSewers.gif|Eve in the sewers. Parasite-eve-0004.jpg|Eve in the sewers. EveSlime.gif|Eve in the sewers. pe-misc01.jpg|Eve and Aya in the sewers. SpecialChristmas.gif|Eve in Central Park. pe38.png|Eve and Aya in Central Park. Pe_shot100.png|Eve and Aya in Central Park. Ride.gif|Eve takes Aya on a ride. 58-capture_21042011_005914.jpg|Eve and Aya in Central Park. Sperm.gif|Eve at St. Francis Hospital. EveHosp1.gif|Aya: "Please! NO more!!" EveHosp2.gif|Eve: "What if I don't want to?" EveHos1.png|Eve at St. Francis Hospital. EveHos2.png|Eve at St. Francis Hospital. FlyUp.gif|Eve flying above St. Francis Hospital. EveFly.png|Eve flying above St. Francis Hospital. Peve1.png|Eve pregnant. Peve2.png|Eve pregnant. EveLook.png|Eve looks at Aya. Evey.jpg|Eve looks at Aya. GreenEyeForm.gif|Eve. EveForm1.png|Eve and Aya on Liberty Island. GIF.gif|Eve and Aya on Liberty Island. Aya Eve.png|Eve and Aya on Liberty Island. EveForm2.jpg|Eve evolves. Eved1.png|Eve before dying. EveEnd1.gif|Eve before dying. Eved2.png|Eve before dying. EveEnd2.gif|Eve before dying. Ayamelissa.png|Eve, as Melissa, caressing Aya. PEManga1000Cover.jpg|Manga. PEManga000Cover.jpg|Manga. Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve characters Category:Novel characters Category:Bosses Category:Deceased characters